


A Day Early

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2016, M/M, early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Written for Klaine Advent.Burt and Carole arrive a day earlier than planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Early
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154098555800/a-day-early

Knock Knock Knock

Blaine, who had been helping straighten up the living room before Christmas visitors arrived the next day, looked up at Kurt upon hearing someone knocking at the door. “Are you expecting anyone?”

Kurt shook his head as he looked towards the door confused. “Nope. Not until tomorrow. Are you?”

“Nope. All I have is that order from Amazon coming in, but they usually will just leave the package downstairs.”

Kurt put the pillow he had picked up off the floor and placed it on the sofa before heading to the door to see who was standing behind it. He had just unlocked the door and barely had it open before…

“SURPRISE!” Burt and Carole said excitedly as the door opened.

Kurt looked at his parents in shock for a moment. The second he got over his shock, Kurt happily embraced both of his parents. “What are you two doing here? We weren’t expecting you for another day!”

“We were able to get a flight today and didn’t see any reason for waiting any longer,” Burt said as Kurt stepped aside to let him and Carole into the apartment. 

“Hey Burt! Hey Carole!” Blaine said, approaching his in-laws and greeting them with a hug. “Good to see you guys!”

“I hope we didn’t ruin any of your plans,” Carole said as Kurt took her coat from her. 

“Not at all, Carole,” her stepson assured her. “We were just straightening up for you guys.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Carole said smiling.

Blaine smiled back at Carole. “We know we don’t have to. We just wanted to. We were almost finished, though.”

Burt looked around at his son’s home. “Nice place you boys got here.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Kurt said smiling. 

“Although, an artificial tree? Really, Kurt?”

“We can’t take a tree on the elevator and that’s a lot of stairs to drag a tree up,” Kurt argued. “We figured if we only had to do it once, it was worth the artificial tree.”

“I’m just joking with you kid,” Burt said laughing.

“Well, we waited on you guys to decorate it,” Blaine told his in-laws.

“Yeah,” Kurt said, looking his dad in the eye. “We still have all of Mom’s ornaments and made sure to get a tree big enough to put all of them on it.”

Burt nodded at Kurt. “Well, I guess it’s good we got here early, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154098555800/a-day-early


End file.
